With this type of valve timing control apparatus, in order to prevent leakage of work fluid between an advance angle chamber and a retard angle chamber, an urging member is disposed at a position of the partitioning portion that faces the driving-side rotary member or the driven-side rotary member or at a position of the driving-side rotary member or the driven-side rotary member that faces the partitioning portion. In this, according to the convention, the valve timing control apparatus would be formed compact for the sake of saving the space for the urging member.
Conventionally, as an urging member that allows space saving, PTL 1 discloses an arrangement wherein the partitioning portion is comprised of a vane disposed in a vane groove of the driven-side rotary member and the urging member is comprised of an arch-shaped plate spring, with an intermediate portion of the urging member being placed in contact with the driven-side rotary member, the opposed end portions of the urging member being placed in contact with the vane.
Further, PTL 2 discloses an arrangement wherein the partitioning portion is comprised of a projecting portion projecting from the driving-side rotary member and the driven-side rotary member and the urging member is comprised of an arch-shaped plate spring, with an intermediate portion of the urging member being placed in contact with the partitioning portion, the opposed end portions of the urging member being placed in contact with a sealing element.